wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Sandgoku Jidai
Synopsis The Sandgoku Jidai is a fanon series of Wings of Fire, taking place 30 years after the events of DoD: The Lost Continent and Peace are on hold..... storm clouds are gathering... 30 years after the last war, three sisters of the Sandwing peasantry, Blind, Barren, and Beetle, rise up in revolt against Queen Thorn's heir, Sunny. Sunny quickly abdicates that throne, as her mother is dead and she would rather the Sandwings avoid a war again. However, the plan backfires, for while she is in exile in the Rainforest, the three sisters have dragons ready to fight, and central authority breaks down. Crops are not harvested, oasis' lay fallow, all while Sandwings fracture into a hundred warring sub-states and tribes vying to take the old capital (which has been moved to Possibility). It's the collapse of a once great kingdom, into dragon on dragon fighting in the fray for a next meal. A third each of the war clans is allied with one of the three sisters(33 clans for each, and one small clan that hates everyone). Rather than fighting in the war, and leading to conflict again, tribes like the Seawings and Skywings support mercenaries of the Sandwing tribe, paying them in gold, supplies, and territory, to fight proxy wars on their behalf. Soon, the wars become economic, as nearly all of the tribes descend into corruption, trying to buy out their competitors. The civil war becomes a stalemate, and soon, the Talons of Peace reform with a new objective: Save the Sandwing tribe. Once more, a prophecy is uttered. A strange one.... of mixed scales... Mixing Scales Series Story One: On the Fly Riverbed and his adopted family have lived underground for years. But when one of their own betrays them, he and his siblings must escape. Only then are they turned over to be captured by the Skywings, the main contributing tribe of the civil war. They have a price for their heads, and almost every queen in Pyrrhia is looking to reap the rewards of the seemingly eternal war. Can Riverbed save his siblings? Story Two: A Storm Brews Hurricane is tired of the nonsense Pyrrhia has once more been thrown into. He just wants to survive with his family in tack. On their way to the Rainforest, the main asylum for refugees, they pass through seaside cities, canyons, and enchanted forests, making cute new friends, and vicious new enemies. With the sisters hot on their trail, can Hurricane lead his family out of the woods in time? Story Three: Rain and Rime Finally reaching the rainforest, the dragonets meet with old friends and legendary heroes of Pyrrhia's glory days. Aquamarine is enamored by the jungle, but also wonders about her place among the Icewings. She considers running away, only for her friends to convince her that she shouldn't abandon them. She agrees, but still wishes she could see the Ice Kingdom. A new unexpected ally, however, drops in, and schools her on the ways of her tribe. But the enemies they faced before aren't done yet, and soon, Aquamarine must choose between saving one half of her heritage from destruction. Will she make the right choice? Story Four: Jaws of Death Having met his twin sister, Voodoo, and with the group broken up, Nosferatu feels it is a good time, if any, to see the Deathwing side of his roots. Taking his sister and Sylvia, he embarks on an odyssey to find his home. When he arrives though, the peaceful tribe is not what it appears. Even as a Deathwing, he learns to value life even more. He wishes to return and bring the dragonets back together, but first he must save his own tribe. Will he rise to the plate in time, or will he be snatched up by the very thing he is in the prophecy.... the Jaws of Death? Story Five: Into the Abyss Abyssstalker has always been silent. No more. Reunited with her loved ones, she plans to make the prophecy a reality. She knows it won't be easy, and is scared. She has good reason to be. She has 100 angry venomous dragon clans gunning for her, and assassins paid off by all the major queens racing to be the first to kill her. Will she save the Sandwings? Or will the tribe she once adored be lost forever? Mixing Scales Second Arc Story Six: Scavenger Sylvia was raised by dragons her whole life. She knows only dragon ideals, language, and culture. She has never even met another Scavenger in her life. But now that the Sandwing warring clans period has ended, she can travel more freely without worrying about getting attacked. The first thing on her list is to find her parents. When she does, their lives are quite different from what she had expected. Ultimately, she is faced with a difficult question. Be with her dragon family, or her human one? Story Seven: Short Fuse Fuse had been born wrong by Skywing standards. Too little fire. Not enough bravery. A slow flyer. For years he had been second to his parents more favorite son, his brother, Sizzle. Now that the civil war of the Sandwings is over, he too can go back to his family. But his family isn't exactly the type to welcome such a failure with open talons and wings. Fuse wonders if he'll ever find his home, or if he is doomed to forever wander Pyrrhia with dragons who don't want him turning him away at every turn. Story Eight: Sprout's Growth Sprout has been a lost little dragonet since he first ran into the gang back in the Leafwing forest. Now that the war is over, he too can return home. He goes on several adventures, as any child would, before he gets home. When he arrives however, his innocent self is left to see a grave reality. Will Sprout remain the dragonet he was? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)